


Dream is a bastard teletubby

by CaptainMoonMilk



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Finale spoilers, Kidnapping, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoonMilk/pseuds/CaptainMoonMilk
Summary: What would have happened if everyone arrived too late
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Dream is a bastard teletubby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D i hope you enjoy this is my first ever fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it if I feel like it I might make a part 2 i don't know yet., it depends if I feel like it and if you enjoy it.
> 
> anyways thanks for choosing my fic and I hope you have a lovely read <3
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy looked away,  
Covering his ears and shutting his eyes tight,

And yet he still heard it, Tubbo’s last gasp of pain before silence which suffocated him like thick smoke filling his lungs.  
He was shaking like a leaf in the dry and cold air of Dream’s evil lair,  
He opened his eyes to see Dream pulling his axe out of Tubbo’s Neck with a sickening wet sucking noise,  
He fell to his knees and puked.  
He was sobbing, and could barely breathe between gasps and wheezes, his whole body wracked with pain as he shook and cried kneeling on the ground.

The image of Tubbo’s lifeless body being thrown aside was burnt into Tommy’s eyes,  
He couldn't stop crying and the shaking got worse.

“Come now.” Dream said grabbing Tommy by the arm and attempting to hoist him up,  
Tommy saw white and swung at Dream wildly, hitting his chest plate and recoiling in pain, holding his bruised knuckles.  
Standing over the younger, he grabbed his arm again and hoisted him to his feet, tightening his grip “Don't do that again, I need you alive but I don't need you in one piece.”  
His threat fell on deaf ears, he was practically holding up the teen who seemed to have spaced out, Dream rolled his eyes, transporting him across the Nether was going to be a mission if he could barely stand.

In one quick motion Dream picked up Tommy and put him over his shoulder, the teen did not resist, and Dream started to make his way towards the portal.

At that moment a shadow began to form and Punz walked through the portal,  
Punz opened his mouth but it didn't take long for him the survey the scene, anger and disgust filled every fibre of his being as he pulled out his trident aiming it at Dream,  
Dream was also quick and pressed his axe to the back of Tommy’s Neck,  
“Wh-  
WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?”  
Punz screamed,  
Just then multiple forms appeared and everyone began to jump out fully armoured and geared prepared for a battle.

Dream took a step back,  
“Get back! I will do it!”

Everyone stopped and nervously glanced amongst each other,  
They were not expecting this.

Finally Captain Puffy stood up,  
“Dream for the love of god stop, okay we will stand own just don't do it, what do you want.”

All the air had evacuated as everyone waited with bated breath, ready to pounce at the drop of a dime.

“I want you all to get out my way” Dream growled,

“You know Dream we can’t allow that,” Sapnap spoke out through gritted teeth,

“Then I’ll kill him! It would be so easy! See.”  
And with one swift motion he sliced his axe across Tommy’s neck, not enough to be fatal but enough to send a message, Tommy whimpered in pain, he was in a state where he was unaware of what was happening but still vulnerable to pain.

Everyone instinctively took a step forward, but Dream pressed the axe back to Tommy's neck and everyone stopped,  
There was nothing they could do.

“Please Dream, please stop” Captain puffy pleaded taking steps towards Dream  
“This isn't you, you've taken this too far.”

Dream said nothing and just stared blankly.

Captain Puffy searched desperately into Dream’s eyes in hope to find her duckling, but his eyes were dead, devoid of any light, and the thought he beyond the point of return shattered her heart.  
“You won't hurt him right?” She said feeling tears begin to prick at her eyes,  
Nicky stepped forward “Puffy, we have him surrounded, he has nowhere to run what are you do-”  
Captain puffy put out a hand and Nickky silenced, looking over at her with absolute defeat  
“Just do what he says.”

Nicky looked at her beloved in shock, but one look at Dream and she understood, even though she didn't care if Tommy were to live or die she knew it would deeply affect Puffy, and this whole scenario was already enough for her partner.  
So she threw her weapon to the side and stood to the side,  
And slowly one by one everyone followed un-arming themselves and separating to make space for Dream’s exit.

As Dream made his way to the portal Ranboo ran around the crowd towards Tubbo followed closely by Quackity and jack.

Before Dream stepped into the portal Sapnap walked up behind him,  
Slowly Dream looked back,  
Sapnap’s eyes were filled with an indescribable rage, grasping to his axe to his side with white knuckles,  
“I’m going to find you, you sick fuck, that's a fucking promise.”

Dream stared at him for a moment before forcing a smile “then let the game begin.”  
Before stepping in.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
